


Mischievous Love

by Dorkygirl1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: #alittlebitofdaddykink, #cuminpants, #dannyamendola, #dannyamendola/julianedelman, #edelmandola, #julianedelman, #newenglandpatriots, #publichandjob, #teammeeting, #tombrady, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkygirl1180/pseuds/Dorkygirl1180
Summary: Danny and Julian get frisky during a team meeting.
Relationships: Danny Amendola/ Julian Edelman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Mischievous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I’m just gonna leave this little oneshot here. This something I’ve had in my notes for while and it’s just the first of many edelmandola story’s I plan on posting in the near future so stay tuned.

Danny and Julian are two guys who love to have fun and who are madly in love with each other.So when Julian expressed that he wanted try something new and live a little more dangerously in their sex life when out in public he was all for it. There were a few things Julian had in mind for instance car sex, sex in the showers after practice, giving each other blow jobs in a public restroom or hell even renting a beach house on a private beach and having sex on the beach.

What he hadn’t envisioned was for Danny to jerk him off in the middle of a team meeting a few weeks later.

‘You want us to live dangerously you say Jules oh I can live dangerously’ Danny thought ‘and what better time than the present to try it out.’

Danny slid his had off his the desk and on to Julian’s knee glancing at him to gauge his reaction.

The younger man looked at him eyebrow raised in question but not saying a word.

It was halfway through the meeting when Danny decided to have a little fun.

His began sliding his hand that was on Julian’s knee up his thigh gently stroking it. After a few moments the same had found its way to his inner thigh and dangerously close to his dick which had taken interest in Danny’s antics.

Julian looked at Danny perplexed as to what was happening and what had gotten into Danny.

“What are you doing Dola?” Julian whispered.

“Living dangerously just like you said,” Danny whisper in reply as he cupped Julian’s dick though his shorts cause him to jump and gasp loud enough that the coach who was speaking and everyone else in the room turn and looked at him.

“Do you have something you need to share with the class Julian?” Coach asked

“N... No Coach,” Julian said blushing.

The younger man glared at Danny once everyone had turned back around.

Danny smirked removing his hand from between Julian’s legs to the small of his back sliding his hand under his shirt. He then began sliding his hand in the back of his underwear squeezing what he could grab of Julian’s plump ass.

Julian looked as dang eyes wide as he felt Danny’s fingers slip between his cheeks and tease his hole. He started squirming when he felt the tip of one of Danny’s fingers slip into him.

Danny would have loved to slide his finger all the way in it wasn’t like they had lube here and he most certainly was not about the risk hurting his lover for the sake of having a little fun.

‘Fuck’ Julian thought as the older mans finger continued to tease his hole.

‘Shit fuck I’m so going to kill him well after I fuck his brains out‘ Julian thought as he continued to squirm against Danny’s finger. Julian bit down on his lip to keep himself from letting out an embarrassing moan when Danny slipped a fingertip in again.

Danny smirked at him. He had Julian right where he wanted him as he removed his hand from the younger mans shorts briefly. Thankfully the table concealed their lower half as Danny slid his hand in the front of his underwear. He wrapped his hand around Julian’s rock hard dick and began to slowly stroke it brushing his thumb over the leaking slit.

Julian bit down on his lip hard as a wave of pleasure went through him. Danny continued stoking him bring him closer and closer the edge. As the coach began to wrap up the meeting Julian felt himself tip over the edge as Danny continued to milk him through it wiping his hand on a shirt he had in his bag after he removed it from the younger mans shorts.

They made a hasty exit after the meeting ended attempting to exit the facility before running into anyone and having to explain the situations happening In their shorts. As luck would have it though right as they reached the door leading to the parking lot Tom called for them from down the hall.

They inconspicuously let their bags fall in front of them covering up the bulge in Danny’s shorts and wetness that had began to seep through Julian’s.

“What’s up Tom,” Danny asked nervously as he and Julian turned to face him both flushed and trying their hardest to act and look natural but just coming off as strange.

“I was just...,” Tom started and then cut himself off as he really took in what they looked like in this moment.

They were both looking and acting real strangely. Julian had a slight blush on his cheeks. Danny was flushed and fidgety.

‘Weird I wonder what’s going on with them today’ Tom though as he then notice the bags suspiciously hanging in front of them.

‘Ok maybe I don’t want to know’ Tom thought shuddering at the thoughts that were suddenly going through his mind ‘nope definitely don’t want to know,

“Are you guys ok?” Tom asked.

“Yeah... yeah never been better,” Danny answered.“just you know a little tired... we... uh stayed up late last night going over some things you know to get ready for training camp”

Tom narrowed his eyes skeptically at the two receivers. It was common knowledge at this point that they are together so he knew it was something else going on with them but what that was he didn’t know nor did he want to know. He decided to just let it go this time.

“hmmm ok we’ll get some rest tonight you two,” Tom said still suspicious as he headed around a corner.

“Yeah sure thing Tommy. We definitely will and uh we will see you tomorrow,” Julian said as they exited the facility.

As soon as they were outside and away from prying eyes and listening ears Julian smacked Danny upside the back of his head.

“What the hell was that in there today making me come in my pants like a fucking teenager,” Julian asked incredulously.

Danny chuckled,“I told you I was living dangerously just like you said you wanted us to and beside I know you liked.”

“That is not what I meant, and you know it. Do you know what would have happened if coach had caught us?Julian exclaimed.

“Isn’t that part of the fun the prospect that you could get caught. Besides you could have Stopped me at any point and you didn’t,”Danny pointed out smirking at him “Beside that meeting was mostly for the rookies and new guys just basic stuff we’ve already heard about a million times I honestly don’t even know why we have to go it after the first time.”

“Ok for the record I may have like it...” Julian started.

“I knew it,” The older man interrupted grinning at the younger man.

“But be that as is may let’s just amend that statement and add a clause that team meetings no matter how meaningless are off limits ,” Julian stated.

“Ok ok I hear you meetings are off limits. I suppose it was really risky so sorry,” Danny agreed.

“No need to be sorry besides this isn’t over you are so going to get it when we get home,” Julian said sliding into the driver seat crinkling his nose at the sticky wetness in his shorts.

“Oh yeah you going punish me daddy I’ve been a naughty boy today,” Danny innocently said biting his lip as he trailed a finger down his abs to the growing bulge in his shorts.

‘That’s new’ Julian thought Daddy kink wasn’t something they had ever talked about but he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

“You're insatiable you know that Dola,” Julian said grabbing his wrist just before he could touch himself as he felt his own dick twitch at Danny’s antics.

Danny smirked at his lover “Mmm but you love it,”

“Your Damn right I do now be a good boy and don’t touch yourself cause I’ve got plans for this guy when we get home,” Julian said briefly stroking Danny through his shorts.

“I promise I’ll be a good boy,” Danny said innocently as he could muster.

“Good that’s what I like to hear,” Julian said leaning over the center console and capturing Danny’s lips in a kiss before starting the car and pulling off.

Glancing over at him at a stop light Julian shook his head fondly at the older man. ‘He might be a kinky son of a bitch but damn if he didn’t love him with every fiber of his being and he wouldn’t change a thing about him not for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you made it to the end please do leave a comment and let me know what you think. Kudos are also very much welcome and appreciated.


End file.
